Silicon
by SG1SamFan
Summary: In which Gaila seduces a new crewmember who is... not exactly humanoid. Gaila/Original Horta Character. I expected this to be utter crack, but somehow it became a playful but honest attempt to portray non-humanoid sex. :)


A/N: I expected this to be utter crack, but somehow it turned into a playful but honest attempt to portray non-humanoid sex. Remember the horta? The silicon-based lifeform from the Original Series episode "The Devil in the Dark"? Yep? Here we go. :)

* * *

In her time as a pleasure slave, Gaila had serviced enough clients to fill a hundred pages of a spreadsheet – not that she had been allowed a PADD. Now, Gaila _did_ keep a spreadsheet, but she had decided right away only to record the partners she'd chosen, the ones since she'd come to the Federation.

Sex was about choice and freedom. Andorian or Human? Jim or Scotty? No wrong answers, really.

Gaila usually preferred humanoids, but she chose her sexual partners based on chemistry, not just looks. When she heard that _Enterprise_ was getting a science-division crewmember from Janus VI, she hoped that the "Species" column on her spreadsheet was about to get a lot more interesting.

Ensign Naraht was Horta, and Gaila couldn't wait to meet him… her… hir? What pronouns should Gaila use? Furthermore, assuming they were both interested, how would it even work?

Gaila could barely contain her excitement.

* * *

Ensign Naraht beamed aboard Enterprise wearing nothing but a Starfleet badge and a Universal Translator, casual nudity which Gaila took as a sign that they would get along well. Gaila had convinced Pasha Chekov to swap shifts with her so she could be the first to introduce herself to their new crewmate.

Naraht, who was classified as "orthomale type B-4A," let her show him around the ship.

Most hortas seemed to prefer burrowing their own tunnels rather than learning artificial hallway systems, but when Gaila asked Naraht about it, he said simply that he enjoyed tunneling with his mind as much as with his body. Gaila decided they were going to be friends.

The scent of Naraht's natural silicon compounds reminded her of the crisp smell of electronics. It wasn't arousing, exactly, but it was distinctly pleasant. Gaila smiled.

Hortas were known for being straight to the point. "Naraht," she said, "Sex with me?"

The Universal Translator translated her words into a short squeal, and Naraht made an untranslatable chirping noise that Gaila took to be a laugh. "In my new quarters," the Translator said for him.

"Give me instructions," Gaila requested, lying naked next to Naraht on the warm stone floor of his quarters.

Naraht curled his body upward, revealing his gray underside, which was patterned with smooth, firm bumps.

"Apply pressure along my belly," Naraht told her.

Putting her sexual creativity to work, Gaila curled her hand into a fist and slid her knuckles gently along the bumps. Naraht let out a whine.

"Harder," he requested.

Gaila pressed harder and twisted her hand back and forth over the bumps. Ripples of pleasure rolled through Naraht's soft body. _Fascinating._

"May I flip you over?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, curling himself more to help her.

When he was on his back, Gaila spread her legs and fitted her pelvis against his soft, pebbled belly, continuing to massage him with her knuckles. She rocked her hand over a particularly good spot, and his entire body vibrated for a moment.

_Whoa._ "Do that again," Gaila said.

"Yes," he said, and obliged her with a powerful full-body vibration.

_Oh goddess_. "Let me know if I'm leaning on you too hard."

"You will not harm me," Naraht assured her.

Gaila spread her legs further, leaning into the sensation. She lifted one thigh so she could press closer and grind the opposite hipbone against her partner.

Naraht's vibrations became more intense, and Gaila knew what that meant. She added her teeth, now, gliding the edges of them along the bumps while her knuckles continued to work him.

Just as Gaila was nearing her orgasm, Naraht released a liquid that slicked their contact.

"Goddess," she said breathlessly, rubbing more insistently now. "Is – is that silicone?"

Naraht made a sound like grinding stones and shook violently.

Gaila gripped him and cried out her own orgasm.

* * *

Afterward, Gaila polished Naraht's belly with a rough cloth and wiped herself clean.

"So, you make lube?"

"Yes," Naraht said matter-of-factly, and Gaila giggled.

"Jim would be jealous," she said. "He and Spock are gonna need a lot of it soon. They smell like mates already."

"Humanoids do not make sexual lubricant?"

Gaila doubled over laughing at that. "Not most male humanoids, no, but the replicators serve quite nicely." She lay back and draped her arm over Naraht. "Actually, speaking of that, what do you think about helping me optimize their programming?"

Naraht chirped again. "Yes."

Gaila stroked his rough back and hummed contentedly. "We're going to be great friends," she told him.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever written, and I'm kind of proud of it. :) Let me know if you liked it, too!


End file.
